


Il ricordo degli alberi

by Mikirise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Baciamoci in un posto sacro, Hands, High School, Injury, M/M, Ospite dallo spazio di Kaos Borealis, The Writing Week by Fanwriter.it!, We Used To Be Friends, e anche:, il tag precedente è una citazione di qualcuno che ha letto la fic, in pratica Tenma piange e piange e a un certo punto pomicia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: "Nei vecchi tempi, i templi shinotisti non venivano curati. Venivano costruiti in legno e poi si lasciava che la natura facesse il suo corso, fino a quando il tempio non cadeva a pezzi e poi si ricostruiva. Il ritmo della natura è importante. In un certo senso, Tenma ha pensato a se stesso come uno di quei vecchi templi. Non sta dicendo bugie. Voleva diventare forte. E gli faceva male il ginocchio, ma lui aveva pensato che finché si poteva muovere, poteva fare qualsiasi cosa gli venisse in mente. E quando si sarebbe rotto qualcosa, allora, beh, sarebbe bastato ricostruirlo da capo."
Relationships: Tsukishima Akiteru/Udai Tenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Il ricordo degli alberi

**Author's Note:**

> Quando vediamo Tenma per la prima volta, lo vediamo dal punto di vista di Saeko, che lo ricorda come un cattivo ragazzo e poi lo incontriamo come quello che è. Un po' un cambiamento alla Gaara (my emo *ss in middle school vs me now)(quel meme lì) e mi fa ridere così tanto perché vuol dire che questo deficiente si butta sulle sue passioni pensando che siano per sempre e ci mette tutto quello che ha, per poi svegliarsi un giorno e fare gne. Tenma... credo tu non cambierai mai.
> 
> Ignoriamo che è il self-insert di Furudate. IGNORIAMOLO.
> 
> I prompt che ho usato per la Writing Week è: Liceo, dalla lista di Haikyuu!! e God Lives Through (di A tribe called quest)

> “E nella sua impotenza scoprì che non conosceva abbastanza bene la foresta da poterla odiare.” (Il vecchio che leggeva romanzi d’amore, **Luis Sepulveda** )

  
  
  
  
  
Tenma sta sdraiato, con gli occhi chiusi, il naso che gli pizzica e sa che si metterà a piangere, tra poco, lo sa. Ma sa anche che non può muoversi da nessun’altra parte, senza sentire questo dolore al petto, questa strana sensazione per cui si sente come se gli avessero infilato una mano nel petto e gli avessero strappato via il cuore, o i polmoni. Non riesce a muovere la gamba. Non riesce a sentire nessuna parte del suo corpo che non sia il ginocchio destro. E questa parte del suo cervello che gli dice: non ti puoi fermare, non ti devi fermare, non fermarti, alzati in piedi. Tenma vorrebbe tanto alzarsi in piedi. Se fosse solo una questione di forza di volontà e caparbietà, forse adesso starebbe in piedi. Il sole però è molto caldo ed è molto gradevole. Il suo corpo fa male, ma il sole è caldo. Quindi Tenma può rimanere qui. Non si potrebbe comunque muovere.  
  
Gli fa male il ginocchio. Gli fa così male da non riuscire a pensare ad altro e la luce dietro le palpebre gli fa vedere tutto rosso. Il coach gli ha detto di stare fermo e zitto e di ascoltarlo, per una volta. Una sola volta nella sua vita, ascoltarlo, fargli capire che lo rispetta come adulto, che ascolta i suoi consigli, che li segue. Lo ha chiuso fuori dalla palestra. Gli ha chiuso la porta in faccia e lo ha lasciato lì, da solo, coi pugni chiusi che gli tremavano e così tante parole non dette che gli erano morte in gola, mentre cercava di cacciare indietro le lacrime che stavano cercando di cadergli sulle guance.  
  
Tenma non lo ha ascoltato e adesso fa tutto così male che gli viene voglia di gridare, gli viene voglia di mettersi a piangere. (Ma il sole è davvero tanto caldo.)(Ha fatto un errore e sente di star morendo.)(Come se gli avessero tolto un po’ tutto.)(Come se stessero cercando di togliergli l’intestino, il fegato, i reni.)  
  
Si riesce a portare una mano sul ginocchio, portandoselo al petto e la pelle è come se gli bruciasse, mentre sembra che qualcosa sulla gamba lo spinga per terra. Come se lui provasse ad alzarsi in piedi e una forza sconosciuta lo buttasse per terra. La gravità, la spinta di una mano sulla testa che lo fa inciampare, quegli strani sguardi che gli fanno abbassare sempre la testa. Il ginocchio fa tanto male. E Tenma posa la fronte sul ginocchio. E vuole gridare. Vuole gridare con tutto quello che ha. Fa così male. Non riesce nemmeno a respirare.  
  
C’è una mano che si posa sulla sua spalla. “Udai-kun?” qualcuno lo chiama, prima di posare la mano sulla fronte e poi sul ginocchio. Tenma tiene gli occhi chiusi, con così tanta forza da non riuscire più a vedere nulla. Solo nero. È tutto nero, tutto molto triste e tutto molto doloroso. Perché lui ci voleva stare in quella palestra. Non dice giocare. Gli andava bene non giocare. Non importa a questo punto. Voleva solo stare in quella stupida palestra e non glielo hanno lasciato fare.  
  
Lo hanno cacciato come se non fosse un membro della squadra. Come se non avesse giocato con loro, negli ultimi due anni. Come se fosse un estraneo, come se non importasse nulla, come se chiunque altro potesse essere Udai Tenma. E questo ginocchio fa così male che lui non riesce a pensare con lucidità. E gli è sembrato come se la sua utilità fosse finita lì. Come se in quella palestra non ci fosse più spazio per lui. Come se non avesse più senso, ormai, che lui stia lì.  
  
“Dobbiamo chiamare qualcuno” dice qualcuno -qualcuno? Chiamare? Ha detto—?  
  
“No!” Tenma lascia andare il ginocchio e allunga la mano, in fretta, aggrappandosi con tutta la forza all’uniforme di chiunque lo abbia trovato per terra. (qualcuno?)(riconosce la voce?). “No” quasi grida, cercando di tirarsi su, aggrappandosi a quella persona anche con l’altra mano, sedendosi, si sarebbe messo in ginocchio, avrebbe pregato, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa avrebbe potuto fare, pur di non farlo sapere a nessuno. Alza lo sguardo quel tanto che basta per guardare l’altro studente in faccia. “No” ripete a voce un pochino più bassa, tenendo ancora più stretta la manica di quello studente. “Tsukishima-san, per favore, te ne prego, ti scongiuro, no” continua a bassa voce, abbassando la fronte. “Non dirlo al coach” gli chiede, e perde il controllo della voce. Si sente cercare di riprendere fiato e chiudere le mani in due pugni, intorno al tessuto dell’uniforme di Tsukishima-san. “Per favore” ripete più a bassa voce.  
  
Non riesce nemmeno a sentirsi parlare. Tiene ancora gli occhi chiusi e il calore del sole prima era concentrato sulla parte davanti del suo corpo e adesso sente come quel calore si concentri sulla sua schiena. “Cos’è successo?” gli chiede Tsukishima-san, guardandosi intorno. “Dove sono gli altri?”  
  
“Non importa” gli risponde d’immediato Tenma, alzando la voce. “Giura che non lo dirai. Giura che non dirai nulla. Ti prego. Giuralo. Giuralo che non dirai nulla. Devi giurarlo!”  
  
Tsukishima-san non risponde subito. Si guarda intorno, poi guarda Tenma e Tenma non ha nemmeno il coraggio di mantenere lo sguardo. Il ginocchio fa troppo male. E non è potuto rimanere in palestra. Lo hanno cacciato. Lo hanno... Tenma abbassa lo sguardo e sente come tutto gli faccia male. Tutto il corpo. Tutto in testa. Ogni respiro era come se lo punzecchiasse, come se mille aghi gli si infilassero sotto la pelle, come se tutto lui fosse sotto attacco. Come se fosse in pericolo.  
  
Tsukishima-san sospira e passa una mano sul ginocchio di Tenma. E fa male. Sembra farlo per vedere come e quanto avrebbe reagito male. Neanche volesse dimostrargli un punto. “Non dirlo al coach” sussurra di nuovo Tenma. Non importa quanto faccia male il ginocchio. “Non lo dire al coach. Non mi farà più entrare in palestra. Per favore. Ti prego. Non...”  
  
“Non ti posso giurare una cosa del genere” ribatte, scuotendolo per le spalle. “Sei fuori di testa? Si può sapere che cosa è successo?”  
  
Ovviamente.  
  
Certo.  
  
Che cosa si aspettava da Tsukishima-san?  
  
Tenma lo spinge via, prima di provare ad alzarsi in piedi di scatto. E fa male. Fa malissimo. Gli viene da piangere. Gli viene da gridare. Cadere di nuovo per terra e rimanere sotto il sole e morire. Morire o fingere di essere morto. E non sentire più questo... ha in testa questo suono acuto. Questo suono a frequenza altissima, che non lo fa pensare e ha così tanta rabbia, è così tanto arrabbiato. Gli viene così tanta voglia di litigare, anche se adesso gli fa male tutto, anche se finirebbe tutto male. Spinge via Tsukishima-san. “Ti ho detto di non dirlo a nessuno” gli dice e fa tutto male, non riesce nemmeno a registrare la risposta che gli dà lui, non riesce a ricordare che espressione ha usato.  
  
Tenma è così arrabbiato, il ginocchio gli fa così male e inizia a zoppicare via. Gli fa male tutto. Il sole è caldo. Il ginocchio fa veramente tanto male. E sta piangendo. Certo che sta piangendo. Come un ragazzino. Perché è tutto così inutile. È tutto così stupido. Non lo hanno nemmeno fatto entrare in palestra. Che cosa si aspettavano che succedesse? Che cosa si aspettavano che lui dovesse fare? Perché non lo hanno fatto entrare? Si sarebbe potuto sedere ai bordi del campo. Avrebbe tenuto i punti. Avrebbe potuto... non avrebbe dato fastidio. Non lo avrebbe fatto. Sarebbe rimasto in silenzio e nessuno si sarebbe reso conto della sua presenza. Lo aveva promesso. E gli hanno chiuso la porta in faccia.  
  
Il coach non lo deve sapere. Il coach non lo farà più entrare in palestra. Mai più. Se lo scopre, non potrà mai più giocare a pallavolo. E se non gioca a pallavolo... allora... se non può giocare... allora... non potrà entrare in palestra... non potrà entrare in campo... non potrà più...  
  
“Udai-kun!” grida Tsukishima-san, dietro di lui. “Non sforzare quella gamba! Udai-kun!”  
  
Che ne può sapere lui, alla fine? Che cosa ne può sapere? Non potrà più... se non può giocare a pallavolo, non saprà più... Ogni passo è un dolore lancinante. Come se gli facesse perdere un respiro, un battito, come se, per mezzo secondo, tutto il suo corpo si fermasse, per poi ricominciare a camminare e sentire la stessa cosa al passo dopo. E gli sembra di non star nemmeno più guardando bene davanti a lui. È tutto buio. È tutto nero. Fa tutto male. Può muoversi per sola forza di volontà. Il coach non deve venirlo a sapere. Tenma sta bene. Tsukishima-san non può sapere. Non può capire. A lui non importa. A Tenma invece sì.  
  
Deve tornare in quella palestra. Non importa come. Non importa se deve mentire. Perché se non torna... se non riesce a tornare... se non appartiene a quella palestra...  
  
“Udai-kun, ti riaccompagno a casa, va bene? Ti accompagno. Appoggiati, va bene?”  
  
“Non dirlo al coach!” ripete per l’ennesima volta Tenma, girandosi verso di lui. Gli fa male. Non riesce a sopportare questo dolore. Neanche con questo sole. Non riesce a farlo. “Tsukishima-san. Non dirlo al coach Ukai.”  
  
Tsukishima-san fa una smorfia. “Non gli dirò niente” risponde alla fine, facendogli cenno di appoggiarsi a lui. Non sembra essere sicuro della sua scelta. Ma ha corso fino a qui, per raggiungerlo e non gli sta facendo la ramanzina, quindi, forse... “Ma non devi sforzarti, eh. Questa cosa qui... non mi sembra sana.” Come non detto.  
  
Tenma si passa il palmo delle mani sugli occhi, per asciugarsi quelle lacrime che gli erano cadute sulle guance. “Tu non lo capisci” gli risponde, stringendo i pugni sulla pancia, prima che Tsukishima-san gli passi il braccio intorno al busto, perché si appoggi a lui. “Come potresti?”  
  
Tsukishima-san non risponde. Non parla fino a quando Tenma non è davanti alla porta di casa sua. E a Tenma non importa (più) di quello che lui pensa, quindi non prova a fare conversazione. E poi fa troppo male, per pensare alle norme sociali. Chiunque altro avrebbe capito. Se fosse stato chiunque altro, un membro della squadra... lo avrebbe capito.  
  
Tsukishima-san non poteva capire. E Tenma se n’era fatto una ragione. Tsukishima-san non può capire e Tenma ha accettato questa cosa. Quindi che importa? Quindi perché pensarci più del necessario?  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
Umi si lega i capelli con un movimento del polso, mentre Tenma la guarda, sdraiato per terra, sul suo futon. Si passa le mani sul viso, per poi infilare il braccio sotto la testa e continuare a fissarla. Sua sorella ha qualcosa di magico, forse divino, in lei.  
  
I movimenti di Umi sono sempre stati molto eleganti. Puliti. Delicati. Non ha mai fatto dei movimenti inutili, sembra muoversi per il mondo senza creare nessuna interferenza tra le energie che lo compongono, sembra, anzi, farne parte, esserne guidata, e forse per questo suo papà le aveva permesso di essere una _miko_. Lei sembra essere nata per il tempio. Sembra avere tutti quei bei geni che ha anche suo padre, la sua vocazione. Quel suo stesso tono tranquillo. Quella sua stessa serenità che riesce a trasmettere agli altri, anche solo stando loro accanto. E i suoi capelli lunghi sono belli e curati e qualcosa che forse lui non avrà mai.  
  
È lui il fratello maggiore. A volte lo dimentica.  
  
“Hai intenzione di alzarti?” gli chiede lei, seduta composta davanti allo specchio, gli occhi socchiusi, mentre si passa l’eyeliner sulle palpebre. “O devo dire a papà che rimani a casa oggi?”  
  
Tenma sorride con una punta di pigrizia, prima di strofinare il naso contro il braccio e il tessuto del pigiama. “Non mi sento molto bene” mente.  
  
“Balle” risponde Umi, girandosi verso di lui, sempre composta, coi piedi e le ginocchia che non sembrano nemmeno muoversi.  
  
Non c’è stato un momento della loro vita in cui Umi è solo stata sua sorella minore. Lei non è mai stata solo la sorellina di Tenma. È sempre stata di più. Sempre stata meglio. Sempre stata qualcosa di molto più grande, qualcosa di immenso. Non c’è stato momento in cui lei non fosse stata qualcuno che avrebbe dato la sua vita, le sue parole, i suoi movimenti a qualcosa di più alto. È un po’ come se, dal momento della sua nascita, lei fosse destinata a diventare una sacerdotessa. E se non fosse stata essere una sacerdotessa, il suo destino, allora sarebbe stata qualcosa di altrettanto alto e nobile. Una piccola gemma di bambù, che Tenma ha avuto l’onore di tenere tra le braccia, quando era molto piccolo.  
  
Si sedeva sul corridoio che dava sul giardino e la teneva sulle ginocchia e lei era grande tanto quanto lui. Un ciuffetto di capelli sulla testa. Delle mani così piccole da non riempire nemmeno il palmo della sua mano.  
  
“Come sta il ginocchio?” gli chiede ancora, posando le mani sulle cosce e inclinando un pochino la testa. I capelli che ha adesso le cadono su una spalla. Sono neri neri. Lucidi. Lisci. Sono davvero diversi dai suoi. Lui li ha presi dalla mamma i capelli. Sono ricci. Se li lasciasse crescere diventerebbero un groviglio di spine. Non ci sarebbe niente di nobile. In lui non c’è niente di nobile. “Posso dire questa cosa a papà. Che ti fa male il ginocchio.”  
  
“Poi diventerebbe una cosa reale” le risponde lui, strofinando di nuovo la faccia contro il braccio. “Per adesso va bene se ti dico che sono solo stanco?”  
  
Umi sospira, stringe un pochino le mani contro il suo stesso ginocchio. “Quanto ti fa male?”  
  
“Non tanto.” Tenma sbadiglia, tirandosi a sedere davanti a lei. “Non fa davvero tanto male. Con del riposo sono sicuro che tutto andrà bene.”  
  
“E allora perché non ti riposi?”  
  
Tenma le sorride. Ogni tanto deve ricordarlo che è lui il fratello maggiore. E ogni tanto deve ricordare a sua sorella che le cose vanno bene. Ogni tanto deve ricordare che è lui che deve proteggerla. E quindi mantiene la sua espressione tranquilla. Allunga la mano, per prendere quella di sua sorella e le dice: “Ma io oggi rimango qui a dormire, perché mi voglio riposare.” E poi sorride, mostrandole i denti, per farla ridere un pochino.  
  
Le tiene la mano. Come quando erano molto piccoli. Gliela stringe un pochino e non c’è mai stato un momento in cui Umi è solo stata sua sorella minore, ma è vero che non c’è stato un momento in cui per Tenma Umi non è stata sua sorella minore.  
  
La prima volta che sono andati alla sorgente, vicino al tempio, Tenma l’aveva tenuta tra le braccia mentre sua madre gli diceva che avrebbe potuto portarla lei fino alla sorgente, che non ci sarebbe stato nessun problema, ma Tenma si era impuntato che quel fagotto lo avrebbe portato a purificarsi lui. Che voleva portarla lui. E Umi, alla vista dell’acqua, aveva iniziato a piangere e piangere e piangere con tutta la forza che aveva nei polmoni.  
  
Non era stata una buona idea, aveva detto la mamma, portare Umi fino a lì. Ma Tenma si era seduto con un po’ d’impaccio ed era un po’ scivolato sulla terra umida accanto alla sorgente. Poi aveva preso le mani di Umi tra le sue (delle manine così piccole)(Umi era una creaturina così piccola e lui era stato così felice di avere una sorella minore, da non poter fare altro se non votarsi con devozione a lei)(anche se lei lo avrebbe lasciato presto)(anche se lei sarebbe diventata presto molto più di quello che lui sarebbe mai potuto diventare)(e anche se lui non è buono a proteggere un bel niente), e poi aveva immerso le loro mani insieme, nell’acqua della sorgente.  
  
Aveva sfregato il pollice contro il palmo della sua mano e Umi da piangere con tutta l’aria che aveva nei polmoni, al vedere il viso concentrato di suo fratello, aveva iniziato a ridere. E le mani di Tenma, come le mani di Umi, venivano bagnate e lavate dalla terra che avevano raccolto giocando in giardino.  
  
Adesso Tenma fa la stessa cosa a Umi. Sfrega il pollice contro il palmo della sua mano e cerca di farla ridere. “Va tutto bene” dice, perché questo è il compito di un fratello maggiore. Mentire, a volte. Tenere duro da solo, a volte. Fingere che certe cose non ti feriscano, a volte.  
  
Come quando suo padre ha chiamato Umi, mentre loro due stavano giocando in giardino. Come quando Umi è diventata ufficialmente _miko_. Perché il papà ha chiamato lei. Perché il papà ha ignorato lui. E comunque Tenma era felice, e lo è tuttora, perché Umi è a un livello alto, Umi è una persona che deve diventare qualcosa di più nobile di quello che potrà mai diventare lui. Ma si era chiesto -forse. Forse lui -beh. Quel giorno si era trovato da solo in giardino, senza nessuno e si era reso per la prima volta conto di quanto fosse silenziosa casa sua. Non si era nemmeno reso conto, prima di quel giorno, di quanto fossero sempre sporche le sue mani. Sul palmo, sotto le unghie, ovunque. Sempre.  
  
“Ti devi riposare per davvero” lo rimprovera Umi, stringendogli la mano e abbassando un pochino lo sguardo. “Non giocare a pallavolo. Per un po’. E poi tornerai a saltare e saltare in alto ancora più in alto e andrà tutto bene.”  
  
Davanti a lui, quel giorno di tanto tempo fa, erano volati dei passerotti. Le cicale stavano cantando. E faceva caldo. Faceva davvero molto caldo. E Tenma si era seduto, incrociando le gambe e aveva guardato verso il cielo e si era chiesto quanto anche lui potesse essere come quegli uccelli.  
  
Il giorno prima, quando il coach Ukai lo aveva chiuso fuori dalla palestra, si era di nuovo trovato da solo in un giardino. E non c’erano cicale, niente cavallette. Nessuno ha suonato. Nessuno ha cantato. Nessuno ha detto o fatto niente. E lui era rimasto di nuovo da solo. Non lo hanno fatto nemmeno parlare coi suoi compagni di squadra.  
  
“Non sono così stupido da rovinarmi il ginocchio per l’impazienza” risponde alla fine.  
  
Umi lascia andare le mani di suo fratello, sospira un pochino e poi si tira indietro, alzandosi in piedi. “Devo andare al tempio” gli dice a bassa voce.  
  
Tenma si era di nuovo sdraiato di lato e aveva guardato la sua sorellina uscire dalla loro stanza, per andare al tempio e poi a scuola. Le medie. Ormai va alle medie. Le manca un anno per finirle, quelle medie. Quanto è diventata grande. Quando ha mosso i primi passi, li ha fatti partendo da Tenma. Doveva arrivare al loro papà. Gli dà sempre le spalle, la sua sorellina. Ha posti importanti in cui andare, la sua sorellina. Ha tante cose per la testa, la sua sorellina.  
  
Perché tutti non fanno che lasciarlo da solo in stanze vuote?  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Questa volta scoppia a piangere.  
  
Appena Umi è andata via di casa, è uscito dal futon, si è cambiato in fretta e furia, infilandosi i pantaloni anche al contrario, prima di saltare fuori di casa, senza nient’altro se non la sua tuta e senza nemmeno il pranzo. È corso giù dalla collina, non si è guardato intorno, ha solo corso. È scivolato un paio di volte tra le radici, prima di trovare la stabilità. Mette troppo peso sul ginocchio sinistro, per non sforzare il ginocchio malconcio. E fa male. Certo che fa male. Ma può trovare un equilibrio anche in questo modo. Lo giura. Lo può fare. Può continuare a saltare. Lo può continuare a fare.  
  
Ha corso e corso e corso verso il basso, ha ringraziato ogni divinità, perché il terreno non era sconnesso e non era stato difficile correre in discesa e sperava davvero tanto che salire la collina della scuola fosse semplice allo stesso modo. Ha corso per arrivare davanti alla palestra, sudato, col ginocchio dolorante. Ha fatto una promessa a Umi e l’ha già infranta. E ha detto che non si sarebbe nemmeno messo la tuta della squadra, che non si sarebbe sforzato, che avrebbe seguito ogni consiglio e ordine del coach. Ma che lo facesse entrare. Che lo facesse entrare nella palestra. Che lo facesse essere ancora parte della squadra.  
  
Il coach Ukai aveva sospirato, prima di posare una mano sul fianco. Ha chiuso la porta della palestra. Così. Senza aver detto niente. Tenma non si era meritato nemmeno una parola. Lo ha lasciato da solo. Nel cortile scolastico. Da solo. Senza una spiegazione. Nemmeno una risposta.  
  
Tenma si è girato. Si è reso conto che non ‘era nessuno dietro di lui. Non c’era nessuno accanto a lui. E aveva una porta chiusa davanti a lui. Nessun rumore. Nessuna sensazione. Solo quel vecchio che gli ha chiuso la porta in faccia. Nemmeno uno sguardo da parte dei suoi compagni di squadra. Una parola. Una pacca sulla spalla. Gli faceva male il ginocchio.  
  
E per questo Tenma è scoppiato a piangere.  
  
Non ha fatto rumore. Crede. Ha solo sentito il fiato corto e ha abbassato il mento. Ha sentito come gli tremasse, quel mento. Ha sentito come tutto il corpo gli si muovesse inconsapevolmente. Il petto che saliva e si abbassava, le dita che gli diventavano un po’ —lontane, come se non facessero più parte di lui. E poi era proprio scoppiato a piangere, guardando verso terra, portandosi entrambe le mani sul viso, per asciugarsi le lacrime, perché se lo vedessero così sarebbe peggio… perché… non riusciva a respirare… perché....  
  
Aveva promesso che non avrebbe più corso. Che avrebbe seguito…  
  
Tenma chiude gli occhi e sente il naso pizzicargli e il respiro diventare corto, corto e sempre più corto. Deve fare qualcosa perché sente come se il corpo inizi a non essere più proprio e solo suo. Prima erano solo le punte delle dita delle mani. Adesso sente come se il braccio destro non sia più suo, come se gli pizzichi e si muova ma ogni suo movimento è sentito e percepito da qualcun altro. Sente che anche le gambe gli si stanno addormentando, per qualche motivo. E pensa a sua sorella che chiude la porta dietro di lei. Al coach che chiude la porta, guardandolo negli occhi e vuole piangere ancora di più.  
  
“Mi hanno chiesto di aspettarti qui” dicono dietro di lui.  
  
E Tenma chiude e riapre gli occhi e non ha nemmeno pianto in modo così visibile, le lacrime non erano delle enormi gocce che raschiavano via lo sporco dal viso, ma quelle cose strane che rimangono impigliate tra le ciglia. Intorno a Tenma non c’è nessun altro rumore. Riesce a sentire solo il suo respiro, che sente di dover calmare. Ha il fiatone. Non per aver corso.  
  
E poi -perché Tsukishima-san? Perché lui? “Sto bene” risponde, alzando una mano, per fare cenno di fermarsi dal fare o dire qualsiasi cosa. Tira su col naso. Sbatte un paio di volte le palpebre e guarda verso l’alto (come faceva a volte Umi, per non far cadere le lacrime verso il basso). “Devo andare in bagno.”  
  
Tsukishima-san si stringe nelle spalle e lancia un’occhiata alla porta della palestra. “Ti accompagno” gli dice e Tenma abbassa la testa per guardarlo negli occhi con una smorfia irritata. “Che c’è?”  
  
Tenma si strofina il naso con la mano, prima di ruotare gli occhi e iniziare a muoversi verso l’edificio scolastico. “Non so chi ti ha detto di aspettarmi qui” gli dice. “Ma non penso siano affari tuoi, questi.”  
  
“Non lo sono?” gli chiede a sua volta, infilando le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni. “Noi siamo amici, giusto?”  
  
Tenma sbarra gli occhi e con un passo è proprio davanti a Tsukishima-san. È come se la sua coscienza si trovasse da un’altra parte, un po’ come se sentisse la sua voce venire da qualche altra parte. “Noi _eravamo_ amici” si sente sibilare, prima di prendere un respiro profondo e superare Tsukishima-san, per entrare nell’edificio scolastico e fingere di volersene andare in bagno.  
  
Il corpo che si comporta come un corpo, senza un’anima, senza di lui che lo comanda e lo guida da qualche altra parte. Tsukishima-san ha fatto quella faccia che fanno le persone quando Tenma le affronta. Quella faccia che dice che lui è un po’ troppo melodrammatico, un po’ troppo intenso, un po’ troppo sensibile. Come se i problemi se li facesse da solo. Come se i suoi sentimenti non fossero reali. E questa cosa è così… lo lasciano sempre da solo. Sempre così. Sempre come se fosse tutto…  
  
“Udai-kun…” lo chiama Tsukishima-san con un tono di voce che sembra essere un po’ stanco. Un po’ ferito anche. Come se gli importasse.  
  
“Ma a te non importa” borbotta qualcuno nel corpo di Tenma. Poi scuote un po’ la testa e corre verso il bagno. Perché, beh, prima era stato lasciato da solo. E adesso vuole rimanere da solo. Lo sa già che a Tsukishima-san non importa un bel niente.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Tenma rimane seduto, dietro il banchetto, senza nessuno che lo accompagni, e guarda con un misto di rabbia e rassegnazione i porta-fortuna che suo padre lo ha messo a vendere. Si tortura le mani. In questi giorni si rende conto che gli sembra che parti del suo corpo gli si addormentino senza un vero e proprio motivo. Le dita delle mani, ad esempio. Le gambe. A volte gli sembra che si addormenti tutto il suo animo e il corpo vada in giro da solo. Lui voleva solo rimanere a casa a dormire, quindi che sia finito qui, in questo stato, è davvero una tortura che lui non riesce a sopportare.  
  
Se non può andare agli allenamenti, non c’è bisogno nemmeno di andare a scuola. Lo ha deciso Tenma da solo, perché non voleva alzarsi dal letto, non voleva vedere nessuno.  
  
E il primo giorno nel futon è anche divertente. O, se non divertente, almeno, rilassante. O -beh, ha passato tutto il giorno a dormire. Ogni tanto apriva gli occhi e guardava verso il cortile e c’era sua sorella che entrava in camera e lo guardava. A una certa ora della giornata, Umi ha posato la mano sulla sua fronte, per controllare che non avesse la febbre. _Che cos’hai? Cos’è successo?,_ ha chiesto. Lui non ha risposto perché, beh, non lo sa.  
  
Tenma avrebbe voluto rispondere che non ne ha la più pallida idea. Perché se non ha gli allenamenti, se non può nemmeno entrare in palestra, allora che importa degli studi e che importa dell’andare all’università. Che cosa succede? Ha solo voglia di rimanere a casa e piangere in silenzio nel suo futon. Ecco cosa succede. Sente anche come i suoi frequenti incontri con Tsukishima-san stiano peggiorando questa sua situazione. E vuole piangere con un po’ più di forza.  
  
Ma non ha mai avuto tante lacrime negli occhi, non lo sa perché. Aveva quest’idea, da piccolo, chissà chi gliel’ha messa in testa, che le lacrime fossero contate, che qualche divinità avesse dato un numero totale di lacrime e che poi smettessi di piangere. Per tutta la vita. Per questo il papà non aveva pianto, quando la mamma era morta. Almeno. Lui pensava così. Deve averle usate tutte, le sue lacrime. Perché non scendono. Perché anche per piangere devi avere qualche tipo di forza e lui non ce l’aveva più.  
  
Quindi stava solo nel suo futon. In silenzio. Guardava il cortile. Aspettava che le giornate iniziassero e poi finissero. Il primo giorno, si è detto, avrebbe potuto continuare così la sua vita.  
  
Il secondo giorno a casa, suo padre è entrato nella camera che Tenma condivide con Umi e lo ha fatto sedere, prendendolo da sotto le ascelle e alzando le sopracciglia, per farlo iniziare a parlare. Non ha fatto domande. Ha solo aspettato che suo figlio parlasse. E Tenma ha lasciato cadere la testa di lato, per fare in modo che il papà gli prendesse la faccia tra le mani e gli accarezzasse gli zigomi. Come quando era piccolo. Gli ha detto che non si sentiva bene. Che c’era qualcosa che non andava. E che _lo sa_ e il giorno dopo ci sarebbe andato a scuola. Ma che non si sentiva bene. Gli aveva chiesto se poteva rimanere a casa. Solo oggi. Domani, poi, sarebbe andato a scuola e avrebbe studiato e avrebbe dato tutto quello che doveva mettere nello studio per studiare, per trovare il suo posto nel mondo per…  
  
… per volare via. Era questa la fine della frase. Avrebbe studiato, si sarebbe impegnato, per trovare un modo per poter aprire le sue ali e volare via.  
  
Papà ha fatto quella sua espressione. Quella che fanno tutti quando Tenma parla. Un misto di pena e fastidio. Troppo entusiasmo. Troppa passione. Troppa melodrammaticità. Poi il papà ha sospirato e gli ha detto di pettinarsi. Gli ha detto che lo avrebbe portato con sé al tempio.  
  
Non è certo la prima volta che succede. Certo che no. Quando era piccolo, Tenma veniva portato al tempio quasi ogni giorno. Quando c’erano le vacanze. Quando è morta la mamma e lui e Umi hanno avuto un permesso di una settimana per stare a casa. Tenma rimaneva quasi sempre al tempio e suo padre lo guardava con quella sua espressione un po’ triste, un po’ delusa. Perché lui è sempre stato troppo rumoroso. Correva troppo. Non rispettava le regole all’interno del tempio. E quindi veniva quasi sempre allontanato.  
  
C’è un motivo se Umi è una _miko_ e lui non va al tempio se non durante il _matsuri_. Perché Umi è nata per essere tutto quello che Tenma non sarà mai e Umi vive per riparare quello squarcio nel petto che Tenma ha fatto a suo padre. Doveva essere lui il fratello maggiore e proteggere Umi. È sempre stato al contrario, però, e si chiede se ogni sua scelta, ogni suo movimento non abbia portato Umi a delle scelte obbligate, mirate a sistemare tutto quello che lui ha distrutto.  
  
Tenma guarda quei porta-fortuna che si vendono nei templi. Non c’è un’anima viva e non c’è nemmeno un rumore qui intorno. È per questo che detestava andare al tempio. Nessuno parla. Tutti tengono la voce bassa. Sembra tutto così vuoto da essere opprimente. È diverso da una partita di pallavolo, quando il pubblico fa i cori, tifa per te, canta in relazione ai tuoi movimenti. E ti senti davvero parte di qualcosa. Senti che davvero un tuo movimento è connesso con qualcun altro. Qui al tempio, invece… Tenma, alla fine, non è mai appartenuto a questo posto.  
  
Tiene gli occhi bassi. Li sente stanchi. Come se non avesse dormito nelle ultime due settimane, come se avesse pianto nell’ultimo mese. E Tsukishima-san, che sta in piedi davanti a lui, guarda i porta-fortuna e sembra star cercando di sceglierne uno, non sta aiutando. Non aiuta per niente.  
  
Non gli dice una parola. Guarda soltanto i porta-fortuna. E Tenma non dice una parola. Si sente solo molto stanco. Unisce le mani sulle cosce e guarda con una certa insistenza gli alberi intorno al tempio, solo per poi rendersi conto che gli occhi non riescono a sopportare un compito del genere, rimanere troppo aperti e quindi abbassa un po’ lo sguardo.  
  
Non sa quanto tempo rimane in questa posizione, in realtà, perché, beh, quando sbatte le palpebre e sente Tsukishima-san chiamarlo (Udai-kun. Udai-kun. Va tutto bene? Udai-kun?), riesce a vedere che il suo senpai è abbastanza preoccupato, con le sue sopracciglia incurvate e quello stupido broncio sulle labbra. “Va tutto bene?”  
  
Andrebbe tutto bene, se lo facessero entrare in palestra. Non vuole nemmeno giocare. Vuole soltanto stare in palestra. Tenma aggrotta le sopracciglia e guarda i porta-fortuna. “Questi sono per la buona riuscita degli esami” dice, indicando verso sinistra. “Se invece ti preme la tua fortuna in amore, questi sono i porta fortuna per avere una buona fortuna sentimentale.” Indica verso destra e poi torna a posare le mani sulle cosce. E Tsukishima-san assottiglia lo sguardo, come se avesse recepito il messaggio.  
  
Solo che, se lo avesse recepito, allora starebbe girando i tacchi e andandosene via.  
  
“Lo sai che i ragazzi sono preoccupati per te, sì?” chiede invece Tsukishima-san, incrociando le braccia.  
  
“Questi qua davanti portano fortuna nel caso qualcuno nella tua famiglia si trovasse in dolce attesa” continua Tenma, indicando con il mento.  
  
Tsukishima-san sospira, grattandosi la testa. “Mi ha mandato il coach, va bene? Vogliono solo sapere come stai.”  
  
“Questi invece sono per una guida sicura.”  
  
“La smetti di fare così?”  
  
Tenma inclina un po’ la testa e lo guarda dritto negli occhi, prima di rispondere con un tranquillo e sicuro: “Gli _ema_ li puoi trovare un po’ più avanti.”  
  
Tsukishima-san tira giù le spalle e non sembra sapere che cosa rispondere. Per questo si accarezza la fronte e poi sospira un: “Okay, va bene, hai vinto tu.” Non è abituato a lottare per le cose a cui tiene. Non è abituato a non arrendersi. Quindi non poteva che comportarsi così. Tenma lo sapeva che non si sarebbe comportato in un altro modo. Ormai lo aveva imparato. “Ma torna a scuola, va bene? Il mondo -è che, sai?, quella palestra non è tutto il mondo. Era… beh, ecco.”  
  
Tenma tiene gli occhi bassi. Gli bruciano. Non vuole parlare con Tsukishima-san. Stringe le mani in due pugni. Sente le dita addormentate. Non lo sta sforzando quel ginocchio. Non gli sta facendo tanto male. Se lo ignora, forse, può anche essere che si sistemi da solo. E potrà tornare a giocare. Ha pregato Umi di non dire niente a suo padre. Ha pregato Tsukishima-san di non dire niente al coach.  
  
Lui vorrebbe solo potersi sedere in palestra. Stare coi suoi compagni. Non sentirsi così stanco. Gli andrebbe bene anche Tsukishima-san. Sono stati amici, loro due, giusto? Andrebbe bene anche lui, che gli stia accanto, che gli parli, che faccia dei piani insensati per entrare in palestra. Se avesse insistito un pochino di più, non tantissimo, solo un pochino di più, Tenma lo avrebbe afferrato per il braccio e avrebbe giurato di tornare a scuola e che sarebbe stato bravo e gli avrebbe chiesto se lo potevano avere indietro quel loro rapporto. Lo ricordava? Tsukishima-san lo ricordava? Lo avrebbe potuto dimenticare che -che è stato lasciato indietro anche da lui, che se n’è andato senza nemmeno dire una parola, che è difficile trovare un argomento di conversazione, quando uno dei due è scappato, che a volte entrambi fanno finta di non vedersi, trai corridoi. Tenma tutto questo lo avrebbe potuto dimenticare. Lo avrebbe potuto perdonare.  
  
Ma Tsukishima-san cammina e va un pochino più avanti. Non lo saluta nemmeno. Va soltanto via.  
  
E Tenma le lacrime di una vita le ha finite. Quindi rimane a guardare verso il basso, con le mani sulle cosce e quegli stupidi porta-fortuna davanti a lui, silenzioso, rispettoso, come lo voleva suo papà. Terribilmente solo.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Papà lo ha costretto ad andare a scuola e Tenma si è infilato la divisa, si è preparato il pranzo, lo ha preparato anche per Umi ed è andato a scuola.  
  
Ha sceso la collina lentamente, con le mani intorno alla borsa, e si è reso per la prima volta conto che ci sono diversi suoni, lì intorno. Tra poco sarà primavera, motivo per cui gli alberi stanno iniziando a risvegliarsi, e così anche gli insetti e così anche gli animali. È strano che non abbia mai incontrato nemmeno un tanuki che gli abbia morso la gamba e lo abbia ucciso mentre correva per andare a scuola.  
  
Prendere le cose con calma fa tutto un altro effetto. Prendere le cose con calma. Non è una cosa che Tenma fa per sua natura, ma suo papà gli ha sempre detto che è una cosa che avrebbe dovuto fare, visto che è suo figlio. E allora le giornate sulle colline, in mezzo ai boschi, trai ruscelli, a cosa servivano se non per insegnare ai suoi figli che ogni cosa in questo mondo ha un ordine e un tempo e uno spazio? Suo padre è così felice che Tenma si sia dato una calmata. Alla buon’ora, deve aver pensato. Ma Tenma non si è dato una calmata. È solo stanco. È solo senza energie.  
  
Col suo corpo che sembra essere un suo nemico e la rete di persone che aveva creato in questo mondo che non sembra essere per nulla solida come l’aveva pensata. Un tradimento dopo l’altro. Un abbandono dopo l’altro.  
  
Fino a questo momento, non si era mai fermato a pensare a nulla. Quando Umi è diventata una _miko_ , Tenma è entrato nella squadra di pallavolo. Mentre Umi sembrava star diventando un’adulta con le ali, Tenma sperava di poter diventare un giocatore con le ali. Basta saltare più in alto. Basta correre più velocemente. Basta sforzarsi. Basta essere forti.  
  
Tenma, in effetti, è forte.  
  
Non è un ragazzo modesto. Sa di esserlo. E sa che anche la sua squadra è forte. Che questo è stato il motivo per cui come squadra sono forti. Perché nessuno trascina nessuno, tutti portano tutto, tutti attaccano, tutti difendono, tutti sono lì per la stessa ragione. Lo sa di essere forte. Lo sa di poter saltare più in alto. Lo sa di avere una buona tecnica.  
  
È il suo corpo che non è forte. È il suo corpo che non è abbastanza ed è il suo corpo che non cresce abbastanza per rifarsi di quel dettaglio che non lo lascia essere ancora più forte. Tenma non è come sua sorella. Non ha le ali. Non può essere qualcosa di più bello o più nobile di quello che è adesso.  
  
Se Umi è un essere divino, Tenma è un essere che viene dalla terra, una specie di _baku_. Ed è così che vive. Sporco dalla punta dei capelli fino alla pianta dei piedi, mentre sogna di arrivare dove sta sua sorella. Per chiederle scusa. Un po’ per liberarla da quello che le ha fatto fino a quel giorno.  
  
Tenma è sceso dalla collina di casa sua, ha camminato e poi è arrivato fino ai piedi della collina su cui si trova il suo liceo. E lì ha preso un respiro profondo e si è detto che non l’avrebbe nemmeno guardata la palestra. Non la voleva guardare, la palestra. Non voleva saperne niente, della palestra, o delle persone che stavano dentro la palestra.  
  
Sa di essere forte. Sa di essere ancora battibile, okay, ma sa di poter essere abbastanza forte, abbastanza bravo, abbastanza, per poter stare in campo, per poter sentire quel rumore intorno a lui, che ha senso, che gli fa sentire il ritmo della natura tutta collegata, come dice suo padre.  
  
Sa di essere abbastanza forte per poterlo fare. Se lo ripete mentre sale la collina. Se lo ripete come se fosse un mantra, anche se a un certo punto la nuvoletta di anidride carbonica che si materializza davanti alle sue labbra sembrano davvero tanto lontane e il suo ginocchio inizia a fargli male. Sta facendo con calma. Non c’è motivo per il ginocchio di fargli male. Deve solo stare zitto e sopportare. Sopportare almeno per un po’. Almeno finché non avrà convinto il coach di stare bene, che farlo entrare nella palestra è la scelta giusta.  
  
Tenma sale su per la collina un passo alla volta e vede la palestra da lontano. Si morde le labbra (che non sembrano sue) e giocherella con la tracolla, prima di iniziare a grattarsi via le pellicine intorno alle unghie.  
  
Tenma non è mai stato fermo in tutta la sua vita. Si è sempre mosso. Ha sempre cercato un modo per non rimanere solo. Per avere quell’approvazione che… non importa adesso. Tenma chiude gli occhi. Non importa adesso. Deve prendere un respiro profondo. Deve soltanto calmarsi. A volte anche lui vorrebbe essere come gli altri vogliono che lui sia.  
  
Vorrebbe avere più controllo su se stesso, sui suoi pensieri, sul suo modo di essere. Vorrebbe non essere tutto o niente.  
  
Ma esiste solo il tutto. Esiste solo il niente. Guardando verso il cielo e gli uccelli e i vermi e poi le formiche e i gatti e i cani, i rettili, ogni essere vivente. O chiudendo gli occhi, il buio dietro le palpebre. Non c’è altro. O tutto. O niente. E se lui ha deciso di avere tutto, di ottenere tutto, di raggiungere quello che suo padre voleva che avesse e quello che sua sorella avrà, allora… perché sembra che sia sempre lui nel torto? Cosa sta facendo o anche solo pensando di sbagliato?  
  
La palestra è lontana. Potrebbe andare a chiedere di nuovo al coach di farlo entrare. Non vuole giocare. Vuole soltanto entrare e far parte del tutto.  
  
Cosa c’è di sbagliato in questo?  
  
Tenma giocherella con la tracolla. Basterà pensare al niente per un paio di settimane. Non è che non lo abbia mai fatto e non è che sia poi così difficile. Potrebbe decidere di chiudere gli occhi per un po’, anche se questo vuol dire rimanere indietro, indietro, sempre più indietro e poi, quelle giornate, quelle settimane, come potrà mai riprenderle? Come potrà averle indietro? Non è solo sua sorella. È tutta la squadra. Loro continueranno ad allenarsi. Loro continueranno a giocare e diventeranno più bravi e l’unico modo per avere un senso è essere forte accanto a loro. Se si ferma e rimane a questo livello di forza, come potrà guardarli in faccia, quando potrà tornare in palestra?  
  
Tenma deglutisce. Tutto o niente. A chi ne potrebbe parlare, alla fine? Tutto o niente. Non può certo chiedere aiuto a suo padre adesso. Non ne avrebbe il coraggio. Vuole solo… però…  
  
Non ha abbastanza lacrime per piangere, né tempo per demoralizzarsi. Se continuerà ad allenarsi, anche se il ginocchio può fargli male, allora, beh, non rimarrà indietro, tornerà in squadra, rimarrà forte. Potrebbe riprendere a correre da casa. Alzare la palla in movimento dietro al campo di baseball. Se le sue gambe si stancano prima del previsto, se quel traditore del ginocchio gli torna a fare male, allora potrà allenarsi sul controllo della palla da seduto. È una cosa che può fare.  
  
Tenma prende un respiro profondo. Tira su le spalle e ispira, tira giù le spalle ed espira.  
  
(Vuole solo fare parte del tutto.)(A modo suo.)(In qualche modo.)(In qualsiasi modo.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Cade per terra come una mela troppo matura. E il suo cervello fa click. Ecco cosa ricorda di tutta questa storia. Che a un certo punto, mentre guardava verso l’alto, la palla che andava verso l’alto e poi scendeva verso i suoi polpastrelli, il suo ginocchio ha fatto così male da fare andare in tilt il suo cervello, è caduto per terra, la palla lo ha colpito in testa e non è riuscito più ad alzarsi. Ha chiuso gli occhi e non è riuscito più a riaprirli. Ha visto tutto rosso. Pochi secondi prima di cadere per terra ha visto tutto rosso. E poi un fischio nelle orecchie.  
  
Questo ricorda.  
  
Poi si è svegliato e aveva la gamba fasciata e tutti erano arrabbiati e suo padre gli ha posato una mano sulla spalla. L’ha stretta. Ha fatto in modo che Tenma lo guardasse dritto negli occhi. Gli ha detto: _ti vedo di nuovo con una palla in mano e non risponderò più delle mie azioni_. E Tenma ha stretto i pugni e lo ha spinto via, sentendo dentro di sé un’ondata di rabbia che non aveva mai sentito prima di questo momento.  
  
Lui gioca a pallavolo perché? Secondo suo padre perché lui gioca a pallavolo? “Vaffanculo!” gli ha gridato contro. E non era nemmeno sicuro di che cosa stesse succedendo intorno a lui, in realtà, la sua testa era pesante, il suo corpo non sembrava essere suo. “Vaffanculo. Vaffanculo. Vaffanculo. Hai capito? _Vai a fare in culo._ ” La sua voce fuori dal corpo. La sua coscienza da qualche parte lontana. E il suo corpo ha preso il sopravvento, mentre sua sorella gli posava una mano sul petto, per farlo sdraiare di nuovo. Gli ripeteva _Tenma-nii, Tenma-nii, per favore._ E Tenma nemmeno riusciva a sentirla. O forse, beh, sì, ha sentito le parole di sua sorella, una parte della sua coscienza l’ha sentita. Ma il suo corpo no. Il suo corpo continua a muoversi in avanti, a gridare: “Vaffanculo. Non ti voglio vedere, non ti voglio sentire. Vaffanculo.” a suo padre.  
  
E suo padre non sembrava toccato. Non sembrava arrabbiato. Non sembrava preoccupato. Non sembrava niente. Niente di niente. Sembrava solo un uomo, davanti al suo letto, che guardava un ragazzino estraneo, che non aveva nulla a che fare con lui.  
  
Come se quello fosse un momento, uno soltanto, uno in più e niente di pauroso è appena successo. Come se Tenma fosse solo uno dei tanti ragazzini che portano problemi, che sono problemi, ma che lui non si porta certo a casa. Di cui a lui importa, ma solo fino a un certo punto.  
  
Tenma era lì con la testa. Suo padre non era lì con il cuore.  
  
Di questo si è reso conto anche il suo corpo.  
  
Suo padre non era mai stato accanto a lui col cuore. Per questo gli dà così fastidio il suo comportamento. Per questo non ricorda perché Tenma ha preso tra le mani la palla la prima volta. Per questo riesce a essere così bravo a rimanere in disparte. Per questo Tenma deve pregare, letteralmente pregare, per avere la sua attenzione, per sentire la sua voce, per potergli stare seduto accanto. Papà non ha pianto, quando la mamma è morta.  
  
E Tenma ha sempre pensato di avere le lacrime contate e non ha mai fatto niente per ricacciarle indietro, perché finiranno quando sarà giusto che le lacrime finiscano. Pensava che suo padre le avesse finite, le sue lacrime. Era l’unica spiegazione possibile. Solo per quel motivo era possibile che suo padre non avesse pianto in un momento del genere. Ma a lui non sembra importare. Non importa, vero? Tenma e la sua mamma -loro non sembrano importanti. Non devono esserlo mai stati.  
  
In quel momento, quando gli occhi di suo padre erano fermi su Tenma, mentre lo guardava dall’alto in basso, quando nemmeno si era reso conto di avere una gamba ingessata, il suo corpo e la sua coscienza sembravano essere in due posti diversi e Tenma si è zittito. Non ha detto più nulla. A suo padre non importa. Ecco la grande epifania. Gli importa di Umi, perché lei si può adattare a lui, perché lei sa smussare il suo carattere, sa rimanere in silenzio. Tenma invece…  
  
Perché pensava che lui giocasse a pallavolo? Suo padre non si è mai chiesto una cosa del genere? Gli è mai importato? Tenma era troppo rumoroso. Troppo passionale. Troppo entusiasta. Tenma era tutto (o niente). Tenma non appartiene al tempio. Non appartiene al niente. Non appartiene a suo padre.  
  
“Nii-san, per favore” ripete a bassa voce Umi, spingendolo sul letto con la sua mano sul petto. “Va tutto bene. Quando il tuo ginocchio starà bene potrai tornare a giocare. Va tutto bene. Devi solo riposare.”  
  
Tenma gira la testa verso di lei, di scatto. Sembra tutto molto lontano. Ma doveva essere lui il fratello maggiore. Doveva tranquillizzarla lui, non doveva essere il contrario. E, per l’ennesima volta, l’ha costretta a stare dietro i suoi sbagli, a raccoglierlo da terra. A vederlo perdere le staffe con loro padre. La costringe a essere la brava ragazza. La brava figlia. Perché lui non è capace, non è abbastanza, non è...  
  
Le prende la mano, come quando erano piccoli. Il tocco, non sembra reale. Lei sembra davvero lontana. Lui sembra ancora più lontano da lì. “Mi dispiace” le dice. Perché non ha capito che cosa sia successo, o perché si trovi su un lettino d’ospedale o perché sente la testa così pesante e la sua coscienza da un’altra parte. Ma lei sembra preoccupata. Lei sembra a disagio. Lei sembra tanto triste. “Almeno sei uscita prima da scuola?”  
  
Umi ruota gli occhi, prima di sbuffare. “Sì, grazie” risponde, dandogli un pizzicotto sul braccio. “Non me lo sono potuta nemmeno godere.”  
  
Tenma le sorride e poi torna a guardare suo padre, che si è allontanato da lì, senza nemmeno guardarlo, senza nemmeno avvisarlo.  
  
Perché pensa che abbia iniziato a giocare a pallavolo? Perché gli piaceva la palla? Davvero? Spera davvero tanto che quel vecchio non sia così stupido da pensare una cosa del genere. Non può averlo dimenticato. Tenma è diventato forte per suo padre. Lui è… perché? Perché non lo ricorda? Perché gli ha detto una cosa del genere? Perché lo guarda in quel modo? Perché non c’è un minimo di affetto quando gli parla?  
  
Tenma stringe un po’ la mano di Umi. Perché non riesce a piangere?  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
Tenma sta seduto sulla panchina del tempio. Guarda per terra. Tiene le dita incrociate, le stampelle vicino a lui, nel caso volesse alzarsi e muoversi per il cortile. Non si è mosso nelle ultime due ore, ma potrebbe succedere che gli venga voglia di muoversi. C’era una parte di lui che voleva muoversi. Correre. Saltare. C’era una parte di lui che gli diceva che ormai era troppo tardi. E il suo corpo era rimasto lì. Fermo. Immobile. Bloccato tra le due parti di lui.  
  
Quando ci sono persone che sono più brave di te, quando quelle persone diventano davvero tante, ti senti così piccolo da non riuscire più a respirare o a guardare verso l’alto. E questo, Tenma lo sapeva. Non lo aveva mai toccato con mano, prima di quel gennaio, ma, alla fine, beh, lo sapeva.  
  
Lui era già indietro. Lo aveva toccato con mano, adesso. Era molto indietro rispetto ai ragazzi di Tokyo, a chiunque sia intorno a lui, contro chiunque avesse giocato una partita contro di lui e la sua squadra. E questa cosa del ginocchio, questo infortunio, lo sta soltanto rallentando. Quando sarà capace di camminare di nuovo, sente che non sarà capace di saltare. Non sarà più capace di correre. Sarà rimasto così tanto indietro che farlo sarebbe -inutile. Sarebbe davvero inutile.  
  
Ci sono così tante persone che sono più brave di lui. Che hanno anche un miglior carattere. Una migliore tecnica. Un miglior modo di stare al mondo. Lui era già indietro. Stava cercando di raggiungerli con tutto quello che aveva. Aveva iniziato a correre con tutto quello che aveva. Deve essere stato il suo sentirsi così piccolo e così debole che lo ha allontanato da se stesso, dalla sua squadra, dal quel divertimento che gli faceva di nuovo venire voglia di continuare a giocare a pallavolo.  
  
Ci si diverte quando si è forti.  
  
Tenma è forte. Non è forte quanto pensava, però. Il suo corpo non lo è. Forse, adesso che il suo corpo è collassato per un po’ di dolore al ginocchio, si rende conto che anche il suo spirito è debole. E forse per questo è così difficile divertirsi. Forse per questo aveva iniziato a gridare sempre meno, a dare il cinque ai suoi compagni sempre meno e a guardare solo alla palla. Sempre alla palla. Come fare a raggiungerla? Come fare a raggiungere tutti gli altri?  
  
Tenma muove le dita delle mani, strusciandole le une contro le altre. E, in quel momento, come se venisse dal nulla, Tsukishima-san compare nel suo campo visivo e lo saluta con la mano, prima di sedersi accanto a lui. Punta i palmi delle mani sulla panchina di pietra e ha posato qualcosa sulle cosce, ma Tenma non saprebbe davvero dire che cosa. E non parla. Tsukishima-san rimane in silenzio. Tenma non perde interesse nella sua figura, sarebbe tanto maleducato anche solo pensare una cosa del genere. E anche una bugia. Tenma sa sempre quando Tsukishima-san è accanto a lui, o nella sua stessa stanza. C’è un legame tra loro che Tenma non si è mai dato la briga di spiegare ad alta voce, perché Tsukishima-san non si è mai dato la molestia di ascoltarlo.  
  
Rimangono in silenzio. Tenma è consapevole della presenza di Tsukishima-san. Si chiede se Tsukishima-san percepisce la sua presenza nello stesso modo. E se pensa che Tenma sia debole. Se se n’è reso conto, nello stesso modo in cui Tenma se n’è reso conto. Lui è forte. Ma non abbastanza. Un po’ tutte le qualità di Tenma sono così. Sono ma non sono abbastanza. Tsukishima-san deve essersene reso conto, di questa cosa.  
  
Tenma sospira e chiude entrambe le mani, unendole in quella che potrebbe sembrare una preghiera, mentre guarda dritto davanti a sé.  
  
Ci sono dei piccioni, nel tempio, che ogni tanto vengono a passeggiare. Corvi. Questi tipi di uccelli. Nei vecchi tempi, i templi shinotisti non venivano curati. Venivano costruiti in legno e poi si lasciava che la natura facesse il suo corso, fino a quando il tempio non cadeva a pezzi e poi si ricostruiva. Il ritmo della natura è importante. In un certo senso, Tenma ha pensato a se stesso come uno di quei vecchi templi. Non sta dicendo bugie. Voleva diventare forte. E gli faceva male il ginocchio, ma lui aveva pensato che finché si poteva muovere, poteva fare qualsiasi cosa gli venisse in mente. E quando si sarebbe rotto qualcosa, allora, beh, sarebbe bastato ricostruirlo da capo.  
  
Ora che qualcosa si sta per rompere, però, non sente la stessa determinazione e sicurezza di qualche tempo fa. Non crede di poter essere ricostruito dal niente. Non crede che a nessuno importi ricostruirlo e, detta con tutta la sincerità del mondo, forse, nemmeno a lui interessa più ricostruirsi.  
  
Ha preso la palla per la prima volta nel giardino di casa. C’erano delle vecchie fotografie di suo padre che giocava a pallavolo e a lui piaceva giocare con gli altri bambini. Suo padre -lui sapeva come insegnare a ricevere, sapeva come ridere, sapeva come sembrare felice. Tenma ha iniziato a giocare a pallavolo tardi. Hanno provato a fargli piacere la vita al tempio fino alla fine delle elementari. Poi, beh, tutti hanno capito che lui non era fatto per rimanere lì. Umi lo era. (Nessuno ha chiesto a sua sorella se volesse rimanere lì.)(Non lo ha fatto nemmeno Tenma.) E se Umi aveva ereditato questa parte di suo padre, il tempio, la vita silenziosa della natura, forse Tenma si era detto che poteva ereditare la parte giocosa di suo padre. In fondo, beh, lui era rumoroso. Lui era vivace. A lui piaceva stare insieme alle persone.  
  
Lo ha fatto per suo padre. Prendere la palla in mano. Diventare forte nella pallavolo. Il fatto che a suo padre non importi niente -lo ha un po’ ferito.  
  
Negli ultimi mesi, giocare a pallavolo non era nemmeno divertente. Era solo qualcosa che Tenma faceva, perché altrimenti non avrebbe saputo cosa fare. Era una cosa che lui faceva e a cui tornava quando sua sorella diceva che andava al tempio. Era una cosa che lui faceva quando tutti andavano via e lo lasciavano in un cortile da solo, in una camera da solo, in mezzo alla strada da solo.  
  
Lui vuole davvero continuare a giocare?  
  
È davvero una cosa che _lui_ vuole? Nessuno glielo ha mai chiesto, in effetti. Era solo che suo papà una volta lo ha visto giocare e ha tifato per lui e Tenma si era detto che quindi quella doveva essere la cosa giusta da seguire. La strada che era stata scelta per lui.  
  
Nella pallavolo guardi sempre verso l’alto. E Tenma è bravo a saltare. Almeno. Era bravo a saltare. E le persone che guardano verso l’alto sono anche le persone che sono in mezzo al fango. Ricoperte di terra, come lui. Per questo gli piaceva? Gli è mai piaciuta la pallavolo?  
  
Tsukishima-san gli passa qualcosa, dandogli un colpetto sulla spalla. Quando Tenma aggrotta le sopracciglia, prendendo in mano uno dei due _ema_ , Tsukishima-san sorride un po’ e inclina la testa. Non dice niente. Tiene il suo _ema_ , quello che ha tenuto per sé, e ci passa sopra la mano, prima di alzarsi in piedi. “Voglio chiedere che un amico si ristabilisca presto” gli dice con anche troppo orgoglio.  
  
Loro due non sono amici. Tenma lo osserva, poi abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo, passando la mano sulla tavoletta di legno. Non sa se deve dirglielo ad alta voce, quello che lui pensava loro due fossero. Il motivo per cui quando anche Tsukishima-san ha deciso di uscire da quella palestra e non tornare più ci è rimasto così male. Così tanto da non riuscire a mantenere lo sguardo, quando si incrociavano trai corridoi.  
  
Giocare con Tsukishima-san era divertente. Lo aveva pensato una volta, la prima volta. Era stato durante una partita di allenamento, quando la ricezione era un po’ sporca perché Mori aveva dovuto raggiungerla da una posizione scomoda, quella stupida palla e Tsukishima-san si era girato verso Tenma, lo aveva chiamato (“ _Udai!”_ ) e l’alzata non era nemmeno così buona, un po’ troppo bassa, un po’ troppo vicina alla rete, ma Tenma aveva preso la rincorsa e aveva schiacciato e avevano fatto punto. Anche se Tsukishima-san non avesse chiamato il suo nome, Tenma sapeva dove doveva andare. Sapeva cosa coprire. Sapeva dove correre. Così. L’azione sarà durata tre secondi in tutto e quando Tenma aveva rimesso i piedi per terra e aveva sentito il fischio del punto si era girato verso Tsukishima-san e gli voleva dire che era stato come se lui facesse parte del suo corpo, come se si fosse sentito in perfetta sintonia, come se fossero un enorme organismo.  
  
Ma non lo ha mai detto. Hanno solo battuto il cinque. Si sono messi in posizione. Hanno continuato a giocare. E Tenma pensava che avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo del mondo per dirglielo, o farglielo capire.  
  
Con Tsukishima-san, giocare a pallavolo era divertente. Quindi c’è stato un momento in cui a Tenma la pallavolo è piaciuta. Quando si sentiva forte. Quando pensava di poterlo diventare. Forte, dice.  
  
Ma Tsukishima-san è andato via.  
  
Tenma posa l’ _ema_ accanto alle stampelle e torna a guardare quell’ammasso di uccelli che non vogliono andare via dal tempio e che nessuno mai caccerà via. “Io non sono tuo amico” gli ripete. Perché glielo vuole fare pesare. Nessuno gli ha mai dato l’occasione di far pesare il loro essersene andato via. Tsukishima-san, per qualche motivo, gli sta dando l’occasione di essere capriccioso e infantile. E Tenma ne ha un po’ bisogno.  
  
Lo ha detto. Lo sa. Ci sono miliardi di persone in questo mondo con un carattere migliore del suo. Spera solo che Tsukishima-san non decida davvero di andare via, per questo suo stupido carattere. Vorrebbe essere un po’ più aperto. Vorrebbe essere un po’ più tranquillo sotto questo punto di vista. Vorrebbe essere un po’ più come suo padre voleva che lui fosse.  
  
Tsukishima-san prende l’ _ema_ che Tenma ha lasciato sulla panchina. “Va bene” gli dice, passandosi una mano sui pantaloni. “Allora prendo anche questo. E chiedo di avere indietro un amico, che ho perso un po’ di tempo fa.”  
  
Tenma si morde le labbra, scuote un po’ la testa. Giocare con Tsukishima-san era divertente. Si chiede se lo è anche oggi. Se schiacciare una palla quando anche lui è in campo sia divertente. Si chiede perché lo ha lasciato indietro, se pensava di essere suo amico.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
C’era quasi stato un momento in cui Tenma ha pensato che ci potesse essere qualcosa tra lui e Tsukishima-san. Non era solo una questione di pallavolo, pensandoci bene. È una cosa buona che adesso abbia qualcosa di diverso da pensare. Nel senso. Già deve rimanere fermo per -per un’eternità. Se poi deve solo pensare a quanto è frustrato, perché il coach Ukai non lo fa ancora entrare in palestra, perché non può starsene buono, almeno a seguire la palla fuori dal campo da gioco, allora sì, sì, sarebbe diventato matto. (E forse, un po’, sta dando di matto, visto che sta pensando a questa vecchia storia.)  
  
Quando Tsukishima-san lo incontra per i corridoi, gli sorride e fa un gesto con la mano, come se volesse che loro due parlassero, o che Tenma rispondesse, in qualche modo, al suo saluto. In qualunque modo dovrebbe andare bene. In fondo, il saluto è forse la cosa più basilare che una persona potrebbe dare a un’altra. Quindi salutare indietro Tsukishima-san dovrebbe essere semplice. Se non fosse per il fatto che Tenma sente di star imparando a camminare di nuovo, tutto da capo, e sta imparando a salutare Tsukishima-san tutto da capo. Motivo per cui sono capitate le seguenti situazioni:  
  
Uno. Tsukishima-san lo ha salutato con la mano, Tenma lo ha guardato passare per il corridoio e ha dimenticato di salutarlo indietro. Proprio dimenticato. Era rimasto a guardarlo in silenzio, mentre passava. E poi si è come risvegliato e si è dato dell’idiota, sbattendo la mano sulla fronte.  
  
Due. Tsukishima-san ha guardato verso l’alto e ha sorriso, facendo il segno della pace, per salutarlo, durante un intervallo e Tenma stava guardando fuori dalla finestra, chiedendosi che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare della sua vita, se il coach continuerà a non farlo entrare in palestra. Tenma ha guardato verso il basso e si è accorto di Tsukishima-san, ha aggrottato le sopracciglia e fatto un cenno con la testa e uno dei suoi compagni di classe gli ha chiesto se stava salutando un professore, facendolo diventare tutto rosso.  
  
Tre. Tenma e Tskishima-san si sono incontrati all’entrata della scuola e Tsukishima-san lo ha salutato e Tenma voleva alzare la mano, per rispondere al saluto, ma ha perso l’equilibrio e stava per scivolare per terra, ha preso di nuovo l’equilibrio, posando il piede per terra, che gli ha fatto un male assurdo, facendogli perdere il respiro. Tsukishima-san gli ha chiesto se andava tutto bene e Tenma lo ha liquidato con un: non sono affari tuoi.  
  
In pratica Tenma è come un neonato, si rende conto e non capisce perché. “Sei tornato amico di Akiteru-san?” gli chiede a un certo punto Mori, con un succo in bocca e un’espressione abbastanza annoiata. Tenma aggrotta le sopracciglia e si gira verso di lui di scatto, come se stesse facendo qualcosa di male. Non stava facendo niente di male. Stava sistemando la sua cartella. Non stava facendo niente di male. Mori alza un sopracciglio. “Allora?”  
  
Tenma ruota gli occhi. C’è davvero stato un momento in cui aveva pensato che ci fosse la possibilità, la lontana illusione, la piccola speranza, che potesse succedere qualcosa tra lui e Tsukishima-san. Perché, beh, Tsukishima-san è sempre stato così tanto gentile con lui e, quando Tenma parlava, lo ascoltava e aspettava che finisse le frasi prima di rispondergli, a volte, e a volte, invece, lo fermava a metà frase perché gli veniva in mente qualcosa che era importante e finivano entrambi per gridarsi contro delle nozioni sulla pallavolo, su un qualche vecchio anime sportivo, o anche solo opinioni sul cibo. Ed era come se lui avesse il cuore lì. Tipo. Il cuore. Come se stessero parlando cuore a cuore. E aveva un altro sapore, l’acqua che gli passava Tsukishima-san. Tsukishima-san è alto. Tsukishima-san è… tante cose. E gli dava attenzione. È un po’ egocentrico da dire, lo sa, però, Tsukishima-san gli ha sempre dato attenzione. Ha sempre risposto alle sue domande. Lo ha sempre fatto sentire visto.  
  
Quando giocava a pallavolo, Tsukishima-san guardava Tenma. Guardava le sue spalle. Guardava i suoi movimenti. E poi, beh, sorrideva. E a Tenma sembrava di star facendo le cose bene.  
  
Erano amici. Forse. Qualcosa del genere. A Tenma Tsukishima-san piaceva davvero tanto. Tutto o niente. Non sa se riesce a tornare indietro dal niente. Ed è un bene che ci siano altre cose, oltre la pallavolo a cui pensare, ma…  
  
“Non siamo amici” risponde alla fine a Mori, sistemando i libri nella cartella. “Non è una cosa che possiamo tornare a essere.”  
  
Mori non ruota gli occhi. Finisce di bere il suo succo e poi inclina un po’ la testa. “Ah no?” gli chiede, schiacciando il cartoncino. “Quindi perché vi salutate, adesso?”  
  
Tenma chiude la cartella. “E io che ne so?” gli chiede, stizzito. “Piuttosto, vorrei sapere perché non posso venirvi a trovare in palestra. Che male faccio se vengo a salutarvi, uh?”  
  
“Mah.” Mori scrolla le spalle. “Non è che non puoi venirci a trovare fuori dalla palestra. Come fai con Akiteru-san.”  
  
Tenma abbassa un pochino la testa e stringe i pugni intorno alle stampelle. “Non è la stessa cosa.” Anche vederli fuori dal campo, non è la stessa cosa dal vederli con la divisa, dal vederli con la maglietta bianca con sopra scritto _Karasuno High School._ Niente gli dice, quando sono fuori dalla palestra, che hanno condiviso delle situazioni, delle emozioni. Niente dice che loro sono importanti gli uni per gli altri. Fuori dalla palestra loro non sono compagni di squadra. Sono solo -beh, compagni di scuola. In classi diverse. In anni diversi. Niente li accomuna. Niente li porta insieme. E loro, la squadra, fuori dalla palestra, non hanno bisogno di lui. Tenma non è niente per loro, fuori da quella palestra. “Non lo capisci.”  
  
Mori alza un lato delle labbra. “Eh. Lo so. Non è la stessa cosa con Akiteru-san.”  
  
“Infa- la smetti?” Tenma spinge via Mori, che si mette a ridere, prima di fargli un cenno con la mano per salutarlo, mentre correva via, fuori dall’aula.  
  
Era solo capitato lì per caso. Doveva andare a mangiare il suo pranzo o qualcosa del genere. A Tenma non importava, tanto che non ha nemmeno chiesto come o perché Mori si fosse materializzato accanto a lui. Non sa parlare coi suoi compagni fuori dal campo. Ultimamente, sente di non saper parlare con loro neanche dentro il campo. Quindi lo ha soltanto guardato andare via. Poi si è seduto al suo banco e ha mangiato il suo pranzo. Di solito, a quest’ora, si trovava in palestra, a palleggiare. Di solito. Di solito passa il suo tempo in palestra. Chiede davvero così tanto? Sta davvero pretendendo qualcosa di impossibile? Perché non può entrare in palestra?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
“Perché non hai nessuna utilità” risponde il coach Ukai, senza cambiare espressione, come se avesse appena commentato il tempo, o la mancanza di sale in una pietanza.  
  
Tenma rimane impietrito dalla sua risposta. Si tiene in equilibrio solo per le stampelle e guarda dal basso in cui si trova il coach, che prende delle casse di frutta, per portarle dentro il negozio Sakanoshita. C’è un ragazzo poi. Sembra giovane. Non ha la più pallida idea di quanti anni possa avere, ma tiene i capelli indietro con un laccetto e lancia uno sguardo al coach e poi a Tenma e poi di nuovo a suo nonno. Tenma registra i movimenti del ragazzo in sottofondo. Nel frattempo ha iniziato a sudare freddo.  
  
Sente come se il coach lo avesse colpito dritto in pancia. Come se gli avesse detto la cosa più terribile in questo mondo. Noi siamo tutto. Tu non fai parte del tutto. E lo ha detto con una naturalezza, come se fosse una cosa che vedono tutti, come se l’unico a non rendersene conto fosse proprio Tenma. Tenma che abbassa la testa e guarda per terra. Tenma che non sa come ribattere a queste parole.  
  
“Posso tornare a essere utile” si sente dire. Gli tremano le mani e sente il petto pesante, un nodo alla gola che gli spezza la voce e la rende più bassa e gutturale. “Mi faccia entrare nella palestra.”  
  
Il coach Ukai si ferma dal fare qualsiasi cosa stia facendo. Posa una cassa, rimane in piedi davanti a Tenma. “Tu saresti potuto tornare a essere utile” gli dice, con una voce ferma, con qualcosa che sembra essere un rimprovero. Come una ramanzina. E questa cosa fa sentire anche peggio Tenma. “Saresti potuto tornare a giocare anche subito, se non fosse stata per impazienza, per egoismo e per la tua mancanza di lungimiranza. Ti avevo detto di non giocare, di non sforzare il ginocchio. Ti avevo detto di riposare. Ti avevo detto di aspettare. Lo hai fatto?”  
  
Tenma stringe i pugni con ancora più forza. Che cosa importa che cosa ha fatto o non ha fatto? Che cosa importa? Non era quella la discussione. Non stavano parlando di quello.  
  
“Ti ho fatto una domanda.”  
  
Non gli esce la voce. Ma può comunque scuotere la testa. Deglutisce. Sente il naso pizzicargli e continua a guardare per terra. “Ma se mi avesse lasciato entrare in palestra…” prova a difendersi, alzando lo sguardo e raddrizzando la schiena, per poterlo affrontare.  
  
“A cosa mi servi?” lo interrompe il coach, incrociando le braccia. Basta una sola sillaba a zittire Tenma. Il resto della frase viene detto perché al coach piace andare oltre. Tenma abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo. Sente come se le dita delle mani gli si fossero addormentate. “Dimmi a cosa mi serve un giocatore che non segue i miei consigli? A cosa mi servi, se fai di testa tua, da solo, senza nemmeno renderti conto di quello che fai ai tuoi compagni e a te stesso? Stai provando a darmi la colpa della condizione del tuo ginocchio?”  
  
“Certo che no!” grida Tenma. Non era questo. Perché non lo vogliono capire? Perché cambiano sempre quello che vuole dire?  
  
“Allora cosa sei venuto a cercare qui? Non sei di utilità a me. Non sei di utilità alla squadra. Non sei di utilità nemmeno a te stesso.” Il coach Ukai sistema i guanti da lavoro sulle mani, prima di girarsi e dargli le spalle. Il ragazzo coi capelli all’indietro è ancora lì, che segue la loro conversazione. Sembra essere a disagio. Ma non è davvero il momento di pensare a lui. “Non sarai più in grado di saltare. O di correre. O anche di camminare, se ti comporti in questo modo. Hai creato un ambiente spiacevole intorno a te, perché ti senti piccolo, perché hai avuto paura di chi era più forte di te. È questo, secondo te, il compito di un asso? Far dubitare tutti della propria forza? Responsabilizzare gli altri delle tue mancanze?”  
  
“Nonno” lo chiama a bassa voce il ragazzo, come a richiamarlo. Lancia uno sguardo a Tenma e lui lo sente. Sente sulla sua pelle tutta la pietà e compassione che quel ragazzo prova per lui. “Dovremmo portare dentro…”  
  
“Non è vero” grida di nuovo Tenma, facendo un passo in avanti. Non ha bisogno della pietà di nessuno. Forse prima dell’infortunio era diventato un po’... lo sa che stava chiedendo di più dalla squadra. Lo sa. Ma non lo ha fatto perché… Tenma ha paura di sbattere le palpebre. Sente che potrebbe scoppiare a piangere in qualsiasi momento. Sente di poter perdere il controllo sul suo corpo in qualsiasi momento, ma non ha bisogno di pietà. Non ha bisogno di compassione. “Lo sa che non è vero.”  
  
“Non è quello che mi dice il tuo ginocchio” taglia corto il coach. “Abbiamo sbagliato persona di cui fidarci. Io e la squadra.” Scuote la testa. Fa una strana smorfia con le labbra. Come se anche lui stesse soffrendo a causa di quella conversazione. “Non credevo fossi così stupido, figliolo.”  
  
Tenma fa l’errore di chiudere gli occhi. Fa anche l’errore di guardare verso il basso. Gli occhi gli si appannano. Le sue scarpe, prima, erano nitide, colorate, e adesso sono acquose. Non riesce a vederle bene. “Mi faccia entrare in palestra” prova un’ultima volta, con la voce rotta. Dentro quella palestra c’è il tutto che ha sempre cercato. Se rimane in quella palestra troverà quelle risposte che stava cercando. Crede. Non lo sa più. A questo punto… non ne è davvero sicuro, ma vuole provare. Vorrebbe avere quella speranza. “Non le chiedo nient’altro. Mi faccia entrare in quella palestra.”  
  
“Nella palestra entrano i membri delle squadre scolastiche” risponde il coach. Il suo tono non ammette repliche. Questa è la sua ultima risposta. “E nelle tue condizioni, tu non fai parte di nessuna squadra scolastica.”  
  
Tenma chiude gli occhi. È stato come se gli avesse dato un pugno. Se lo avesse colpito in faccia gli avrebbe fatto meno male. Il nodo alla gola diventa un singhiozzo. Che poi diventano due singhiozzi. Che poi diventano tre singhiozzi. E non lo sente nemmeno il coach che va via. Non lo vede il ragazzo, quel suo nipote, che gli lancia un’ultima occhiata, prima di iniziare a scaricare il furgone.  
  
Non ricorda com’è tornato a casa. Ricorda soltanto che avrebbe fatto meno male, se lo avesse colpito da qualche parte. Ricorda che aveva chiuso gli occhi e aveva pensato che un po’ se lo meritava. Si ricorda che non voleva tornare a casa. E che le frasi del coach continuavano a rimbombargli in testa. Nelle tue condizioni, aveva detto. Nelle tue condizioni non fai parte di nessuna squadra scolastica. Non ricorda di aver singhiozzato per tutta la notte. Non ricorda nemmeno di non aver fatto dormire Umi, che ha provato a calmarlo con tutta la sua dolcezza e pazienza. Ricorda solo quelle parole.  
  
Nelle tue condizioni, non fai parte di nessuna squadra scolastica.  
  
Nelle tue condizioni.  
  
Non fai parte di nessuna squadra scolastica.  
  
Ogni volta che sentiva quelle parole nella sua testa, scoppiava a piangere con ancora più forza di prima.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
Tenma continua a guardare le gracchie che vengono a dare fastidio al tempio. Loro possono gracchiare in pace, possono saltellare da una parte all’altra, senza che nessuno gli dica niente. La natura fa parte di noi e noi della natura. E quindi ci dobbiam rispettare a vicenda. Tenma ha gli occhi stanchi e gonfi e rossi. Se n’è reso conto guardandosi allo specchio quando è tornato da scuola. Nessuno si è azzardato a dirgli niente. E adesso sta al tempio. E guarda le gracchie. È diventato il suo passatempo preferito. Guardare degli uccelli che chissà se dovevano starci in questo posto. Sentirsi così stanco. Ogni tanto la sente ancora la voce del coach e sente come se qualcosa lo pugnali al petto ogni volta.  
  
Non fa parte di nessuna squadra.  
  
Era quello che doveva dire il coach, perché Tenma non andasse più in palestra. È stato anche molto efficace per fare in modo che non cercasse i suoi compagni di squadra. E ora che si sente così vuoto e solo, non ha molto da fare, non ha molto a cui pensare, quindi fa quello che ha sempre fatto fin da quando era piccolo. Aspetta che le giornate finiscano e che poi ricomincino. E che poi finiscano di nuovo. Là. Al tempio. Anche se al tempio non ci appartiene e anche se al tempio non può parlare.  
  
Rimane in silenzio sulla panchina. Ormai è una settimana che passa così le sue giornate e deve dire che a questo punto non gli importa neanche più. Lui pensava di essere forte. Poi ha scoperto di non essere forte. Ha fatto di tutto per non essere lasciato indietro (da solo) si è fatto male al ginocchio, ha fatto arrabbiare tutti e adesso è qui, da solo, e anche debole. Il suo peggior incubo, in tutta sincerità.  
  
Aveva attaccato così tanto la sua identità alla pallavolo, da non rendersi conto di non avere un’identità. Ha fatto in modo che la sua identità fosse la sua squadra del liceo e che non fosse la vita nel tempio. E questo gli era bastato. Ma perdere la sua squadra o decidere di allontanarsi dal tempio -è un po’ come perdere se stesso. E adesso si chiede davvero che cosa dovrebbe fare.  
  
Tenma è un po’ troppo intenso. Tutto o niente. Niente. Oppure tutto. Non ci sono cose in mezzo. Nel momento in cui ha perso tutto, ha capito di essere niente. E adesso dovrebbe soltanto pensare ai suoi studi. L’anno prossimo sarà l’ultimo del liceo, deve pensare in fretta a che cosa vuole fare della sua vita. Deve buttarcisi a capofitto e non pensare più a questo strano incidente. Forse. Crede. Non lo sa.  
  
Tsukishima-san ogni tanto viene a trovarlo. Rimane seduto sulla panchina accanto a Tenma e anche lui guarda le gracchie. Ci sono giorni in cui rimane fino al tramonto e altre volte in cui rimane fino a dopo il tramonto e gli dice che se vuole lo può aiutare a tornare a casa e altre cose. Succede che alcuni giorni vada ad attaccare un _ema_ , o che a volte rimanga solo lì, seduto, senza fare niente di che. Dovrebbe star studiando per gli esami di ammissione all’università. Non dovrebbe rimanersene qui. Dovrebbe stare sopra i libri e studiare e non pensare a nient’altro. Ma Tsukishima-san riesce sempre a trovarlo, in qualche modo, non importa quanto Tenma si nasconda. Tsukishima-san per qualche motivo preferisce stare seduto qui, con le ginocchia un po’ aperte e lo sguardo che passa da una parte all’altra.  
  
Tenma non sa che farsene di questa sua presenza, in realtà. Sono tornati a salutarsi. Ma nient’altro. E comunque sente di essere un po’ stanco e di non riuscire a pensare anche a Tsukishima-san. Ma gli piace che gli dia attenzione, quello sì. Gli piace tantissimo che ritagli un po’ di tempo per venire fino a qui e cercarlo.  
  
Non ha mai nascosto, alla fine, di essere così egocentrico. Non ha mai nascosto di essere una specie di mostro narcisista che vive per l’attenzione. E Tsukishima-san è così gentile da dargliela. È così gentile da aspettare. È così gentile da stargli accanto, forse per colpa degli occhi gonfi. Tenma non saprebbe davvero dire.  
  
Si porta le mani sugli occhi. Ha le dita fredde, gli occhi secchi. Se si girasse adesso per parlare con Tsukishima-san, lui potrebbe dirgli che cosa è? Chi è? Lo ha osservato, vero? Allora lo sa chi è lui? Udai Tenma, cosa è di preciso? Che strada dovrebbe seguire? Perché dovrebbe seguire quella strada. Se non è un asso, se non è il Piccolo Gigante, se non è parte della squadra Karasuno, cos’è di preciso?  
  
Non può scoppiare a piangere anche adesso. Non se lo può permettere. Potrebbe davvero morire disidratato. E sente la faccia che è rigata dal percorso che seguono le sue lacrime, a un certo punto fa anche male alla pelle piangere. Non può davvero continuare così. A un certo punto deve anche trovare un modo per andare avanti.  
  
Non parla con nessuno. Tsukishima-san è l’unico abbastanza paziente da seguirlo nella sua melodrammaticità. E papà dice che la sfortuna viene dall’impurità. Tenma si guarda le mani, allontanandole dagli occhi. Sente i solchi scavati dalle lacrime e gli occhi pesanti, quel velo di terra su di lui. Forse è questo che non lo fa pensare lucidamente. L’impurità. Forse suo papà ha ragione. Forse dovrebbe attaccare anche lui un _ema_ e chiedere per qualcosa, perché la strada davanti a lui si spiani, perché, beh, lui non sa che cosa è, cosa potrebbe provare e fare.  
  
“Tsukishima-san” chiama, continuando a guardarsi le mani. Ha la voce roca. Ed è davvero tanto stanco.  
  
Tsukishima-san si gira verso di lui, con la testa un po’ inclinata e sembra essere sorpreso. “Sì?” risponde a bassa voce. Giocherella con le dita. Sembra essere un po’ nervoso. Deve essere sicuro che Tenma gli dirà di andare via. In fondo, è questo quello che ha fatto da quando è andato via. Gli ha detto che non si sarebbe dovuto sforzare di tornare. Ha fatto in modo di fargli capire che non lo vuole intorno, anche quando, in realtà, lo vuole intorno a lui. Non vuole nient’altro. “Udai-kun?”  
  
Tenma chiude gli occhi. Gli occhi sembrano ringraziarlo per questo. Come se si volesse addormentare lì, seduta stante. “Potresti rimanere dopo il tramonto, oggi?” chiede, passandosi la mano sul viso.  
  
Non vede come reagisce Tsukishima-san, quindi. Sente solo questa pausa. Sente solo quel movimento accanto a lui. “Va bene” sente come risposta. “Certo devo solo -mando un messaggio a mia mamma. Non è un problema.”  
  
Tenma annuisce piano. Ha la testa pesante. Gli occhi gli si vogliono chiudere e deve essere sporco di terra, da qualche parte. Lo sente. Uno strato di terra che ricopre la sua pelle e che non gli lascia guardare verso l’alto. “Grazie” mormora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Tsukishima-san ha un tocco leggero, quasi morbido. Tiene le mani di Tenma tra le sue e le porta piano piano, senza fretta nell’acqua di sorgente, poi muove i pollici sul palmo delle mani di Tenma e strofina, strofina, strofina. Tenma non vede quasi niente, nel buio in cui si trovano. Ma gli basta sentire quel tocco. Tsukishima-san che strofina e strofina e strofina, senza fargli male, però.  
  
Non ha battuto ciglio quando gli ha chiesto di lavargli le mani. Non ha battuto ciglio quando Tenma gli ha detto che aveva bisogno di andare alla sorgente dietro il tempio, per lavarsi dall’impurità che lui stesso si è portato sopra. Tsukishima-san non sembra quel tipo di persona che fa tante domande, non sembra nemmeno quel tipo di persona che mette in dubbio le scelte degli altri. E adesso gli sta lavando le mani, mentre sono entrambi accovacciati accanto alla sorgente e le sue mani prima erano calde, e adesso stanno iniziando a diventare fredde.  
  
Tenma gira un po’ la testa verso Tsukishima-san. Non riesce a vedere il suo viso, solo il suo profilo. Vede parte del suo naso, i suoi capelli pettinati in modo da non dargli fastidio al viso. Ed è lì, accanto a lui. Tira su, fuori dall’acqua, le mani di entrambi e poi gira una mano di Tenma. La fa immergere di nuovo nell’acqua.  
  
“Ho fatto una cosa simile con mio fratello” gli dice a un certo punto. Tiene la voce bassa. Questo è un luogo sacro, alla fine, nessuno dei due vuole mancare di rispetto all’altro. C’è il suono di un gufo, da qualche parte. E le cicale. Loro non fanno che cantare per tutta la notte. “Quando era molto piccolo. Gli ho preso le mani e gliele ho lavate alla fonte, perché lui non poteva ancora farlo. Lo doveva fare mia mamma, ma io ero così felice di essere il fratello maggiore da non riuscire a non chiederle di farlo. E Kei, mio fratello, era così piccolino e sembrava così felice di lavarsi le manine, che non me ne sono mai pentito. Di avergli lavato io le mani.”  
  
Tenma gira di nuovo la testa verso le loro mani. Il tocco di Tsukishima-san è davvero molto delicato. È premuroso. Tenero. Nelle sue mani, i calli alle dita per il suo giocare a pallavolo sono diventati teneri, sono come delle collinette nei suoi palmi, così soffici che non ci si dovrebbe fare nemmeno caso. Tsukishima-san ci mette attenzione. Infila le sue dita tra le dita della mano di Tenma e le tira fuori dall’acqua a intervalli regolari, per non farle gelare.  
  
“Grazie” risponde a bassa voce Tenma. “Non lo so se lo posso fare da solo.”  
  
Tsukishima-san non risponde, cambia la mano da lavare, immergendola nella fonte. È anche uscita la luna, nel frattempo. Una mezza luna, che illumina poco o nulla. Tenma però guarda verso il basso. Torna a girare la testa verso Tsukishima-san. Aspetta che dica qualcosa. Spera che gli faccia domande, anche se sa che non è una cosa che Tsukishima-san farebbe.  
  
“Sono felice che tu mi abbia chiesto aiuto” sussurra invece, con le sue sopracciglia aggrottate, la sua espressione corrucciata e concentrata. Tenma si chiede se si sta mordendo l’interno delle guance. Si chiede che cosa sta pensando, adesso che le loro mani si toccano nella sorgente dietro un tempio. Se pensa che si stiano lavando entrambi dalle impurità, o se dopo che avrà finito di lavare le mani di Tenma, si laverà le mani, per togliersi quella sensazione delle sue dita, del suo tocco. “Non sono felice che tu debba chiedere aiuto, in realtà, nel senso, non sono felice che tu ti senta -che tu stia in una situazione non piacevole che… beh. Però ecco, non so che cosa significhi questo, non lo capisco molto bene, ma lo farei di nuovo, se me lo chiedessi. Ecco. Questo.”  
  
Tenma alza un lato delle labbra. Posa la fronte sulla spalla di Tsukishima-san. Non vuole piangere. Davvero. Nelle ultime settimane non ha fatto altro. Un po’ se ne vergogna. Non ha certo tre o quattro anni per comportarsi così. Dovrebbe essere più forte. Sente come Tsukishima-san tiri fuori le mani dall’acqua. È davvero l’unico che può dargli quest’attenzione.  
  
“Pensavo non mi volessi intorno” continua a sussurrare Tsukishima-san. I suoi movimenti col pollice si fermano giusto un po’. “Assomigli un po’ a mio fratello minore, ora che ci penso. Anche lui, sai?, è un po’ così. Che preferisce… però. Nel senso, in realtà, vorrei che mio fratello minore ti assomigliasse un pochino di più. Perché lui è così rigido, è molto stoico, sai?” Si lascia sfuggire una risata un po’ troppo alta, motivo per cui tira giù il mento e cerca di concentrarsi sulle loro mani. “Vorrei che fosse un po’ più come te. Che si appassionasse a qualcosa. Che mettesse il suo cuore in quella cosa. Tutto qua. È una cosa che mi piacerebbe. È una cosa di te che ammiro molto.”  
  
“È una cosa che tanti altri non sopportano” mormora Tenma, contro la maglietta di Tsukishima-san.  
  
“A me piace.”  
  
Hanno tutti e due le mani fredde. E Tenma a questo punto non sa nemmeno che cosa dovrebbe dire, figuriamoci. Il braccio di Tsukishima-san è caldo. Ha un tepore che un po’ a Tenma manca, anche se non è sicuro di che cosa voglia dire.  
  
“Cioè, sì, mette un po’ in soggezione, eh, certo, però non è una brutta cosa” continua Tsukishima-san. “Tira su la faccia.”  
  
Tenma scuote la testa. “Perché?” chiede con un filo di voce.  
  
“Fallo e basta.”  
  
Tenma si passa una mano freddissima sul viso, tirandosi su e Tsukishima-san inclina un po’ la testa, immerge una mano nell’acqua e poi, con un movimento lento, passa quella stessa mano sugli occhi di Tenma. Un po’ di acqua cade sul viso di Tenma e Tsukishima-san ride piano, mentre sparge l’acqua per tutto il viso di Tenma, senza fretta, senza troppa forza. Sembra stargli lavando la faccia. Prende un altro po’ di acqua e posa le mani sui lati del viso di Tenma, proprio nelle parti in cui le lacrime gli cadevano di più, quella parte del viso che gli faceva un po’ male. Passa i pollici sotto le ciglia e poi gli sorride.  
  
“Ecco fatto.” Passa la mano ancora bagnata sulla fronte di Tenma, tirandogli un po’ indietro i capelli. Sbuffa una risata. “Come senti la faccia?”  
  
“Fredda.”  
  
Tsukishima-san sbuffa. Tenma struscia la guancia contro la sua stessa spalla. “Era per chiederti se sentivi ancora la faccia sporca” gli spiega. Non dice _perché hai pianto._ È gentile in questo modo. “Come senti la faccia?”  
  
Tsukishima-san è così premuroso e gentile e gli dà sempre attenzione. E Tenma ha sempre avuto una cotta per lui. Una piccola piccola. Non era proprio un segreto. La prima persona che Tenma ha visto, quando è entrato in palestra l’anno prima, è stato quel ragazzo biondo e alto. E il carattere di Tsukishima-san è tutto quello che lui avrebbe voluto avere. Gentile. Comprensivo. Paziente. Lo ha solo ricordato, negli ultimi tempi. Che c’era un altro motivo, oltre al loro essere compagni di squadra, che ha ferito Tenma, quando Tsukishima-san lo ha lasciato indietro.  
  
Tenma ha il ginocchio che chiede pietà e gli fa tantissimo male, ma sta accovacciato accanto alla sorgente. Tsukishima-san sta seduto accanto a lui e cerca di vederlo nel buio. Nelle sorgenti dietro i templi si va per purificare se stessi, per non attirare spiriti malvagi, o cattiva sorte. Se Tenma adesso fa qualcosa che non dovrebbe fare, Tsukishima-san potrebbe lavarsi via la sporcizia che Tenma porta con sé e potrebbe essere più facile, perdonarlo.  
  
Per questo, Tenma gli si avvicina un po’ di più e, nello stesso modo in cui Tsukishima-san aveva posato le mani ai lati del suo viso, lui posa una mano sulla guancia di Tsukishima-san. Il suo viso è caldo. Il suo respiro è caldo. E Tenma sente che può avere adesso il coraggio, adesso che è buio, che c’è solo mezza luna, che Tsukishima-san si può lavare di lui, ma dopo, tra poco, potrebbe non averlo più. Quindi prende un respiro profondo e si alza sul ginocchio buono, per poi posare le labbra su quelle di Tsukishima-san.  
  
Anche le sue labbra sono calde. E Tenma chiude gli occhi, un po’ prega. Prega perché sta facendo una cosa che non dovrebbe fare. Prega perché Tsukishima-san potrebbe spingerlo via e lui non vuole. Prega perché era così perso negli ultimi tempi e però quando Tsukishima-san sta accanto a lui, allora riesce a pensare a lui, e sente di essere lucido e sente che c’è la possibilità di andare avanti, anche se non c’è pallavolo, anche se è rimasto indietro. Prega perché Tsukishima-san ha detto che c’è qualcosa di lui che gli piace. Prega perché sposta un po’ del suo peso sul ginocchio infortunato e si è alzato sopra l’altezza della testa di Tsukishima-san.  
  
E Tsukishima-san lo ha seguito. Ha seguito il suo movimento, ha alzato il mento, perché le loro labbra non si separassero. Ha posato una delle sue mani (fredde) sulla mano ancora più fredda di Tenma e gliel’ha stretta. “Come ti senti la faccia?” gli chiede di nuovo, a bassa voce. Non dovrebbero baciarsi in un luogo sacro. Non è una cosa che dovrebbe fare. Tenma posa il naso sulla guancia di Tsukishima-san. Aveva una piccola cotta per lui. Se è una cosa sbagliata, questa, Tsukishima-san può lavarsi via, non il fatto di aver baciato un ragazzo, no, che importa questo? Poteva lavarsi via il fatto di aver baciato Tenma.  
  
Tenma che è sempre sporco di terra. Tenma che non importa quanto si lavi le mani alla sorgente, rimane sporco. Tenma che fa tutto sbagliato e che fa parte del niente.  
  
“È fredda” gli risponde ancora una volta. Gli fa male il ginocchio. Gli fa così male da fargli venire da piangere. Si passa una mano sull’occhio, lanciando uno sguardo dietro di loro. È tardi. Deve essere passata l’ora di cena. “Potrei avere una cotta per te” gli dice con una voce un po’ troppo alta, ridendo.  
  
Tsukishima-san sbuffa una risata. “Deve essere per le mie abilità di lavatore di mani” gli risponde. “Fa cadere tutti ai miei piedi.”  
  
Tenma è disperato, ma non vuole farlo vedere. Che tempismo di merda. Tsukishima-san tra poco dovrà fare gli esami di ammissione a qualche università e andrà via. Non vuole che lo lasci indietro di nuovo. Non vuole rimanere in una stanza vuota, di nuovo. Non vuole rischiare adesso. Non vuole mettersi a piangere, ancora. “Per oggi, puoi rimanere qui?” gli chiede. “Solo per oggi. Soltanto per oggi.”  
  
Tsukishima-san -chissà che espressione indossa. Gli passa una mano trai capelli, perché non gli cadano sugli occhi. “Va bene” risponde, con quella voce bassa. Chissà se lo sta guardando. Chissà che cosa vede. “Devo solo mandare un messaggio a mia mamma.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Mori passa per la classe di Tenma perché, Tenma ha scoperto, perché deve sempre andare in bagno. “Oggi non hai le occhiaie” gli dice, invece di salutarlo e Tenma si passa una mano sotto gli occhi per riflesso. Mori ride del suo gesto. “Hai finalmente dormito?”  
  
Tenma ci pensa su. Non ne è molto sicuro. “Credo” risponde, incrociando le braccia.  
  
Mori aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Oggi sembri anche di buon umore” gli fa notare, indicando la sua faccia. “Fa impressione.”  
  
“Ah. Tu dici?” chiede di nuovo Tenma, con mezzo sorriso.  
  
“Non andrai a chiedere al coach di farti entrare in palestra, oggi?” chiede ancora Mori. Assottiglia lo sguardo, studia ogni movimento di di Tenma. “Sembri -te. È successo qualcosa?”  
  
“Sembro _me_?”  
  
“Eh. Sì. Te prima delle Nazionali. Quando eri ancora simpatico.”  
  
“Ah” è la sua unica risposta. “Beh, ecco, in realtà, non è successo niente. È solo che -credo che… non ho risolto niente eh.”  
  
Mori scrolla le spalle. “Che importa?” gli risponde. “Mica puoi risolvere tutto così, su due piedi. Basta che poi torni simpatico in palestra e non musone, capito? Però è bello rivederti, Tenma- _kun.”_  
  
Tornare in palestra. Tenma abbassa lo sguardo. Tornare in palestra, dice lui. Però quando stava alla sorgente del fiume, con Tsukishima-san gli era sembrato di sentire la stessa cosa che ha sentito quando ha giocato per la prima volta in palestra, o quando ha fatto una battuta e lo stadio ha esultato insieme a lui. Tornare in palestra, dice Mori. Chissà se ci vuole tornare. Non ha fatto che piangere, negli ultimi tempi. Chissà se vuole tornare in palestra. Chissà se vuole di nuovo baciare Tsukishima-san. Chissà che cosa dovrebbe o vorrebbe fare.  
  
Tenma lancia uno sguardo fuori dalla finestra e vede Tsukishima-san passare sotto la sua classe. Lo saluta con un cenno della mano e Tsukishima-san risponde al saluto con un sorriso.  
  
Beh, sì, forse lo vuole baciare ancora. Anche se non sa che cosa potrebbe succedere più tardi. Anche se potrebbe lasciarlo anche Tsukishima-san in una stanza vuota, in un cortile vuoto, in un luogo da solo. Non lo sa. Ha ancora tanta confusione in testa. Non sa nemmeno che cosa è. Non sa ancora che cosa vuole essere.  
  
Ma sa che può essere qualcosa, al di fuori della palestra. E oggi, quando si è svegliato e si è guardato le mani, non si è sentito pieno di terra. Non le ha viste sporche, anche sotto le unghie. Ed è qualcosa crede. Forse. Forse è qualcosa.


End file.
